tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Salachi Baltos
I am Sal. __TOC__ Quick Facts * Full Name: Salachi Baltos * Alias: '''Ghostferatu * '''Sex: Male * Race: Halfling? * Age: 21 years old * Homeland: The Coral Isles * Class: Bard * Alignment: Good * Family: Appearance Salachi, or "Sal," as he prefers, stands 5'11" with a wiry build. He stands far taller than his parents, and in fact, every other Halfling he has ever met. He suspects that he may be adopted. He has short blond hair with blue eyes and a very nearly permanent grin on his face. Personality The son of merchants, he is no stranger to interacting with people and while many are first thrown off by his carefree and outgoing personality, they soon find that they cannot resist his charms. His most prized possession is his lute, gifted to him by a wealthy noble, a friend of his father. His skill with the lute quickly outpaced his lessons and his aptitude eventually earned him a spot at the prestigious Bard's College Sharr Marivah in Mura'kesz, from which he has just returned. Sal is somewhat naive and innocent, and consequently easy to take advantage of. He is completely guileless and assumes that everyone else is as honest as he is. Abilities Salachi is a very skilled musician, having played the lute since he was a young boy. He also has an innate gift for magic, and while he was never formally trained in the art of spellcraft, he instinctively weaves magic into his music, creating a range of effects from bolstering morale and increasing strength to literally causing wounds to heal and close up. He is starting to explore his natural magic more, giving him the ability to weave illusions, alter objects, and telekinetically move objects. In his adventures, he was struck by a beam of magic designed to attempt to harness the power of one of the keys. It made Sal's body squishy and pliable. This has helped him in several occasions, such as surviving blunt force trauma that would have killed a more structurally sound person. On the other hand, he almost drowned to death because it's really hard to do chest compressions when the chest acts like it's made of clay. Parentage As a 6 foot tall Halfling, Salachi eventually realized that his parents probably weren't his real parents. The Halflings sat him down and explained that he was adopted, but could tell him nothing about his birth parents. As one of the Chosen of Astor, Sal's question was to find out the truth about who his parents were. The prophet of Astor told him that his parents were named Abe and Elida Fernhand. During their adventures, the group claimed their second Ascendant, Dal McLoren. Sal's uncanny resemblance to Dal caused the Ascendant to magically test him, proving that Salachi was in fact the mage's son. A thousand years ago, Dal was in love with a halfling woman. Normally, the two races cannot conceive a child together, but his wife was determined and went to Thain, an Ascendant mage that specialized in biology. He was able to get them to conceive a child, but shortly after Sal's birth, Dal was being hunted by the Tower of Apotheosis to force him to become an Ascendant. He shunted his wife and son forward in time to protect them, overshooting and sending them over one thousand years. Salachi still does not know why the prophet of Astor told him the names "Abe and Elida Fernhand", and Sal has seen a memory of him as a young Halfling-sized child in a Halfling village, so not all of the mysteries are solved. Category:Characters Category:Party Members (past and present)